kaidafandomcom-20200214-history
Toshio Heartnet
Toshio Heartnet (ハートネット 俊夫) is the son of a noble family as well as the younger brother of Selina Heartnet, the brother-in-law of both Kaien Mori and Rini Mori and the uncle of Kaien and Selina's four children. Due to Toshio's high Spirit Energy because of his Pureblood, Toshio was killed by a spirit. He was brought back as a spirit in Kaida, then reborn as a Kaida, with the help from Selina. By Kaida: Generations, he is a full Kaida serving in Kaien's squad, along with fellow Pureblood, Ayumi Kida. Appearance Toshio is a young child of average height and weight. He is a very lean child as well, which makes him very agile. He is a very happy child, and he is always smiling whenever he is near his sister. He has very large brown eyes and brown hair, the same as Selina's, usually pulled back into a small ponytail. He wears a darker blue kimono-like outfit and had bandages constantly wrapped around his ankles and wrists. Selina asked why he wore these, and he replied that he was becoming stronger, step by step. He wears a normal black school uniform when he was seen in the human world. After Selina saves him, he wears dark blue Hakama and a white Kosade, which is the traditional wear of students at both Academies. Personality Toshio is a very happy child, despite him never knowing his parents. He is happy that he was always in the protection of his sister, however he wanted to get stronger to protect her. He always boasting that he would become king and protect everyone from spirits. In Selina's memories, Toshio was always practicing his battle skills, and the motions of Kai. She remembers his smile the most, and the undying love she felt for him. Toshio was also book smart. When he is saved, he is exactly the same as when he died, but has a higher need to protect his sister. He is very loyal to his superiors, and is reguarded among many teachers and other Kaida that he is a genius. This is often shown as he susceeds his fellow classmates in ciriculum. Powers *'Advance Healing Powers:' Even without training, Toshio showed great potential for becoming a strong Kaida. When he injured himself in training, he would almost instantly start to heal. *'Spell Casting:' Because he has not yet graduated from the academy and studied at the battle academy, Toshio has a very basic grasp of basic Kekkai. He can produce various spells, however, he still needs practice at maintaining them. *'Speed:' Toshio has not yet practice his speed. Although he is smart for his age, so he is relatively fast. His speed is about the same as Kaien's before he had training. *'Spirit Energy:' Toshio possesses strong Spirit Energy, he will probably be a great Kaida. It was rumored that the Heartnet family was a long descendant of a Pureblood Son of Master Kuchaki, so most Heartnet family members have strong Spirit Energy. Toshio also demonstrated a high level of control over his powers, even forming Kekkai without much instruction, and being able to withstand high leveled attacks. Kenta Raizel Because he has not graduated from the first academy, he officially does not have the authority to have a Kenta. If he is on assignment in the human world, he is often given a simple sword for protection, and demonstrates a great knowledge of how to use it. However, after his graduation, he acquires Raizel, a Kenta in the form of five black bracelets, each one dominating over one of five elements: water, fire, earth, wind and lightning. Toshio is one of very few Kaida who can maintain control over his Kenta so that it is always activated. Relationships Selina Heartnet Toshio loved his sister very much. He was very protective of her, even though she was usually the one protecting him. He often was boasting that he wanted to become King to protect her and everyone else, which Selina usually laughed at him for. However, she supported him and very much wanted to see his dream come true. He was usually smiling around his sister, especially when she picked him up form the academy. Kaien Mori In the second novel, it is established that Toshio trusts Kaien completely, and often makes sure that Kaien is able to protect his sister while he's training to become a full-fledged Kaida. It is shown that Toshio thinks of Kaien as his older brother, and the feeling is returned by Kaien. Kaien often teases Toshio, but normally, he doesn't mean to hurt Toshio's feelings. Ayumi Kida Due to intense pressure from being Selina's younger brother, Toshio quickly made friends with Ayumi Kida, another Pureblood. Ayumi also has another prodigy older sibling, and Ayumi felt that she doesn't deserve to be in her family. Seeing similarities between himself and Ayumi, Toshio was quick to cheer her up. Because of being two years ahead in their education, it is common for Toshio and Ayumi to be paired together. It didn't take long before Toshio was Ayumi's best friend. Although it is unclear of Ayumi's feelings for him, Toshio clearly has feelings for Ayumi and is quick to protect and defend her. The only thing that Toshio cannot do for Ayumi is bring himself to tell her that he died once before. Quotes (To Selina Heartnet) “I said stop calling me Shio! I’m going to be the greatest Kaida ever! I’m going to be King and there’s nothing you can do to stop me!” Category:Characters Category:Kaida